vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danganronpa
For detailed information about the series: see Danganronpa Wiki. Overview The story is shown from the perspective of the protagonist, Makoto Naegi, who starts a new year at the elite private Hope's Peak Academy, a government-funded school which is renowned for educating students that are top of their expertise. These students are given the title of "Ultimate". However, every year the school hosts a raffle in which every average student nation-wide is entered, and a random student is selected to enter the school as the "Ultimate Lucky Student" - as is the case with Makoto Naegi, and is shown through the short story, Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever. The story revolves around fifteen students who are trapped in the school under the control of a sadistic monochrome bear named Monokuma. They are forced to live a communal lifestyle together under a set amount of rules (included in the e-Handbook) for the rest of their lives, although it is possible to "disrupt the peace" in order to escape. In order to do this, a student must "graduate" from the school by murdering a classmate. After a body has been discovered, the rest of the students must work together to discover the culprit, who is known as the "blackened", while the innocents are on the side of the "whitened," playing off Monokuma's monochromatic color scheme. If the culprit can fool the rest of their classmates, then they alone can graduate the school while the rest of the students will be punished (executed). However, if the classmates uncover the true culprit, then the culprit alone will be punished with a gruesome execution while everyone else remains unharmed. In each chapter, Monokuma releases motives to encourage students to commit a murder. During this time, the students attempt to uncover the secrets of the school, including why they were trapped there in the first place, as well as other ways to escape the school other than the graduation clause. Power of the Verse The strength of this verse is pretty normal compared to most verses, with very few people reaching around room to building level, and those only include the robots like Monokuma. Though most of the characters, which are highschool students, have many talents; most don't have fighting capabilities as very few are talented in combat (like Sakura, Akane, or Nidai). Though what they lack in brawn they have a high aptitude in intelligence, as many of the students plot murder or solve murder cases amongst each other. This verse is very technologically advanced. First, there is Monokuma, who claims to have an operating system so advanced that NASA could not hope to understand it. There are the robots made by the Warriors of Hope. The AI is so advanced that it is capable of feeling actual emotions and more. And the Neo World Program is a virtual reality program that is described to have "the ultimate reality", and can even be shared by more than one user at the same time. There is also advanced scientific advancement in the study of Humans. A test was made to make someone with extraordinary talent from a person who had no talent at all. This test was a success, birthing Izuru Kamukura. Supporters and Opponents of the series Supporters: TheBlueDash Notadeadguy Lasatar Mefre ShinyMagicalGirl Elione-chan Just a Random Butler LuckyCharmingStar Edwardtruong2006 Homu Sweet Homu Opponents: SolidEye234 Characters Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Makoto Naegi Kyoko Kirigiri Byakuya Togami Toko Fukawa Aoi Asahina Sakura Ogami Chihiro Fujisaki Yasuhiro Hagakure Celestia Ludenberg Sayaka Maizono Hifumi Yamada Mondo Owada Kyotaka Ishimaru Leon Kuwata Junko Enoshima Mukuro Ikusaba Kenshiro Monokuma Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Hajime Hinata Nagito Komaeda Chiaki Nanami Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Ibuki Mioda Kazuichi Soda Gundham Tanaka Ultimate Imposter Mikan Tsumiki Hiyoko Saionji Akane Owari Nekomaru Nidai Teruteru Hanamura Sonia Nevermind Mahiru Koizumi Peko Pekoyama Usami/Monomi Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Komaru Naegi Yuta Asahina Masaru Daimon Kotoko Utsugi Jataro Kemuri Nagisa Shingetsu Monaca Big Bang Monokuma Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Kazuo Tengan Kyosuke Munakata Koichi Kizakura Seiko Kimura Chisa Yukizome Juzo Sakakura Miaya Gekkogahara Ruruka Ando Sonosuke Izayoi Ryota Mitarai Daisaku Bandai Great Gozu New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kaede Akamatsu Angie Yonaga Gonta Gokuhara Himiko Yumeno K1-B0 Kaito Momota Kirumi Tojo Kokichi Oma Miu Iruma Rantaro Amami Ryoma Hoshi Shuichi Saihara Tenko Chabashira Tsumugi Shirogane Monodam Monokid Monophanie Monosuke Monotaro Category:Games Category:Danganronpa Category:Verses Category:Visual Novel Verses